organization30fandomcom-20200213-history
Mark of the Fuccboi
Mark of the Fuccboi is a 20XX movie, directed by Dennis the Menace, with screenplay by Ascendance. It is the second chapter of the fictional Tales of the Organization stories, succeeding The Way of the Hermit. It's narrative happens simultaneously from it's predecessor before shifting to a new perspective. It stars Puerile as Eu G, Archer as Mi C, Rapture as John Tran. Legend As folklore goes, Mark of the Fuccboi begins with the Organization, living their hermit lives freely and chastely. But as times moves forward, things started to change. Hands were held, roses were given, steps were watched and roads got rocky. This is that story. It starts with Eu G a young boy who dreams to be a fuccboi. In order to gain that knowledge, he enters a 10 second race, a competition to see who gets the most dates for 10 seconds. He does this in order to get in the good graces of Mi C, the lord of the fuccbois and prime commander of the Landi Watch. Eu G races with fervor, nearly beating Mi C but his hardware breaks down first. After a brief run in with the authorities, he rescues Mi C and befriends him. They encounter John Tran, a rival of Mi C for Fuccboi of the Year, as John challenges them to the upcoming Raze Wars, a competition that will earn winner the Mark of the Fuccboi. Eu G is introduced to Mi C's crew including Gom R, a up and coming fuccboi and Pi L, a woman who quickly gets Eu G's attention. Eventually they get close and develop a bond. Gom R is suspicious of Eu G however, believing him to be a cop. Mi C trains Eu G in the coming months as a tyrannosaurus of landi and lovin' strengthening their friendship. This eventually leads up to Raze Wars, where Mi C abruptly leaves, shaming John Tran who was headlined to face Mi C. Eu G, caring for his friend, reveals to Pi L that he is an undercover officer searching for the world's most wanted fuccboi. They go to Mi C's crib where they find him furious. He tells Eu G that he used his database to gather information and has found out of Eu G's true identity. Gom R tries to attack Eu G but before he can, John Tran enters the scene with a drive by shooting, killing Gom R. Enraged by the death of his friend, Mi C goes after John while Eu G follows. With their combined strength, they take down John and they have their one final race. This race however ends with Mi C injured and as the cops arrive near their position, Eu G lets Mi C go, learning that the world needs their hero, the fuccboi. Sequels There are sequels being planned at the moment. Here's the list. 2 Mark 2 Fuccboi Mark of the Fuccboi: Tokyo Drift Mark & Fuccboi Fuccboi Five Mark & Fuccboi 6 Fuccboi 7 The Fate of the Fuccboi